The present invention relates to a vacuum device and more particularly relates to vacuum dustpan which will collect and pick up dust and debris which is swept into it.
Many work areas such as hair salons, wood shops and assembly areas are periodically swept using a broom or vacuum cleaner. Locations such as these having hard floor surfaces collect hair, sawdust and other items that must be periodically collected by sweeping these materials into a dustpan. The dustpan is then emptied into a waste container. This operation requires a considerable amount of time and also considerable physical effort. The manual sweeping cleaning operation requires the individual to sweep the debris and dust into a pile or a number of piles and then using a collection device, such as a dustpan, to pick up the debris and transfer it to a waste container. Considerable bending occurs and it is easy for the individual to fail to collect all of the dust and debris that has been accumulated in the pile or piles leaving residual debris.
In order to make the collection of dust and debris on a hard surface is more efficient, various vacuum devices can be found in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,721 shows an automatic dustpan apparatus for use with a central vacuum system whereby debris on the floor may be swept into the vicinity of the automatic dustpan and directed into the central vacuum cleaning system. A valve within the dustpan closes when the dustpan is not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,077 shows a wheel housing which encapsulates a vacuum motor assembly. The housing interior forms vacuum ducting joining a vacuum chamber to nozzles on the underside of the housing. The nozzles extend peripherally and sufficient suction is generated that allows the device to collect dirt swept near it from any direction. During non-use, the device is parked in a charging nest.
There nevertheless exists the need a need for a simple, effective vacuum dustpan for locations such as hair salons, shops and the like.
Briefly, the present invention provides a vacuum dustpan which reduces the effort involved to pick up dust and debris that has been swept into piles for collection in locations such as shops and hair salons. The device has a housing which contains a vacuum motor and a collection chamber. An inlet along the bottom edge of the container communicates with the collector and the vacuum motor will generate sufficient suction to transfer dust and debris swept near the inlet into the collection chamber. Preferably the inlet is provided with an apron or pan which will assist in directing debris into the inlet.